


Fair is Foul, and Foul is Fair

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Spitefic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight: 13. Confessions - "Edward in the sunlight was shocking." Shockingly inconsistent with the portrayal of vampires in every single thing ever, that is. But, it turns out that they'd be pretty badass if they referred to themselves as the creatures they actually resemble. Also, the title is taken from the first act of Shakespeare's MacBeth.</p>
<p>''If she has mistaken us for vampires, then she has no idea what we really are.'' <i>Jumping to conclusions can sometimes work in your favour.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair is Foul, and Foul is Fair

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Vampires? She thinks we're _vampires_?!?"  
  
Edward snorted. He didn't find the mistaken identity nearly as amusing as his sister obviously did.  
  
Rosalie shook her head, her blonde curls shooting off sparks in the noonday light with the movement. "Vampires. Jesus. Doesn't anybody read anymore?" She giggled. "I mean, I guess I understand her thinking that of _you_ , Edward. You can be kinda creepy, sometimes. But how can anybody mistake _Alice_ , of all people, for a vampire?"  
  
Emmett chortled. "I'm not much for researchin', but even _I_ know that vampires aren't the only creatures who drink blood." He grinned. "Like us."  
  
Carlisle's voice, soft and gravelly, nonetheless reached everyone's ears with no effort. The entire family stilled when he spoke. "This could be a good thing for us."  
  
Edward growled. "Good? How can it possibly be considered _good_?"  
  
"Easily," Carlisle replied. "If she has mistaken us for vampires, then she has no idea what we really are. Our true identities -- and our purpose here -- are still safely guarded."  
  
Now, this was an interesting point. The rest of the family sat up at attention, waiting for what more their father was about to say.  
  
Carlisle continued, the wheels turning, his blonde head haloed by the natural light streaming through the windows. "We will carefully feed her misinformation. If we play our cards right, in a matter of months, she will be begging to join us." He turned to his eldest child. "Edward, continue behaving as you have. Make sure Bella remains curious, and leave her wanting more of what she thinks she'll be getting.  
  
"Remember, in her eyes, you are a _vampire_. So act like one, for Bella's benefit. Make sure she never learns anything about faeries, or that she is a changeling child. By the time she 'becomes' one of us, the truth will no longer matter."  
  
Edward nodded, his expression twisting into a wry smirk. "One brooding, possessive, teen vampire - coming right up."

**_*Fin*_ **


End file.
